Misteri Rumah Tua
by Dean Ichigo Kurusakin
Summary: Sebuah rumah tua nan angker memiliki sebuah misteri yang menyedot perhatian Nnoitra dan Neliel, apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumah itu? Kenapa ada peristiwa-peristiwa aneh di sana? Maaf summarynya jelek ... Mind to read and Review please?


**Misteri Rumah Tua**

**Disclaimer** : Dari zaman Firaun belum sunat sampai Firaun sudah naik helikopter juga semua pada tahu kalau Bleach bukan milik saya, melainkan punya Pak Dhe **Tite Kubo**. Dan 'Rozen Crystall' a k a Barashuisho dari Rozen Maiden punya **Peach Pit**.

Ini fic keempat Genka. Kali ini genrenya sedikit Horror. Genka mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Genka sudah berusaha agar ceritanya bagus. Selamat membaca ya, Kakak-Kakak! Don't Forget to Review!

**-###FGH&&HGF###-**

Hari ini merupakan hari yang menyedihkan bagi Pak Aizen, terutama istri dan anaknya yaitu Nnoitra dan Neliel, karena mereka harus pergi dari rumahnya dan pindah ke rumah yang sudah tua dan jauh dari keramaian sesuai dengan harganya yang sangat murah, karena hutang keluarga Pak Aizen pada Bank sudah sangat menumpuk.

Malam ini merupakan malam pertama tidur di rumah baru yang hampir tua dan juga hampir runtuh itu. Pukul 24 tepat pada saat seluruh keluarga Pak Aizen sudah tidur ...

"Ibu ... Ibu ... tolong aku!" suara anak kecil yang amat begitu banyak, menangis dan menjerit meminta tolong. Dan suara tangisan itu hanya bisa terdengar oleh Nnoitra dan Neliel. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Kak Nnoi, Kakak juga mendengar suara itu?" tanya Neliel ketakutan.

"Iya, lebih baik kita lihat siapa yang menjerit itu!" ajak Nnoitra.

Mereka pun menuju ruang tengah yang dipenuhi lukisan yang sangat menyeramkan. Dan mereka mulai mencari di mana anak-anak itu berada.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" teriak Neliel yang cepat-cepat dibekap oleh Nnoitra dengan tangannya. Gadis kecil berambut panjang berwarna hijau toska itu rupanya terkejut karena ruangan tengah itu mendadak terang-benderang.

"Sssshhhhttt! Jangan ribut, Nel! Nanti ketahuan sama Mama dan Papa!" sahut Nnoitra pelan-pelan.

"Habisnya ... lampunya tiba-tiba aja jadi terang! Neliel takut, Kak!" jelas Neliel. Wajahnya masih terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Aduh, kamu ini ... Tadi itu Kakak yang menyalakan lampu, bukannya nyala sendiri. Baru begitu saja kamu sudah takut! Payah, nih!" jawab Nnoitra seraya mengejek adiknya yang memang agak penakut itu.

"Oh, begitu ya?" ucap Neliel sambil _blushing-blushing_ nggak jelas. Nnoitra mendesah nafas panjang.

Kemudian mereka berdua melihat-lihat dan berjalan menuju ke suatu lukisan yang dipajang di pojok ruangan. Mereka terkagum-kagum melihat lukisan itu.

"Wanita yang ada di lukisan ini cantik sekali!" ucap Nnoitra sambil memandangi lukisan cewek remaja yang seumuran dengannya itu.

"Iya, Kak Nnoi benar. Ia memang cantik. Tapi ... cairan apa itu, Kak?" Neliel terkejut, satu jarinya teracung pada suatu arah, tempat keluarnya cairan itu.

Mata hitam Nnoitra mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Neliel, dan sontak mata itu melebar saking kagetnya. "Mundur!" sahut Nnoitra.

Cairan yang tadinya terus-menerus keluar dari belakang lukisan itu, berhenti secara mendadak. Nnoitra segera memeriksanya dengan seksama.

"Apa cairan merah itu darah, Kak?" tanya Neliel mencoba menerka.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Nnoitra singkat. Neliel menatap kakaknya dengan cemas. "Tapi, bagaimana mungkin darah ini bisa keluar dari belakang lukisan?" tanya Nnoitra keheranan.

"**Rozen Crystall** ... berarti 'Kristal Mawar'," gumam Neliel seraya melihat lukisan di depannya itu dengan teliti. Mata abu-abu kecoklatannya teralih pada Nnoitra yang masih memeriksa tempat keluarnya darah tadi dan bertanya. "Apa mungkin ini nama wanita dalam lukisan itu, Kak?"

"Mungkin," jawab Nnoitra ragu. Mata hitamnya masih belum teralih dari belakang lukisan yang tadinya mengeluarkan darah. "Nel, coba kau lihat kapan lukisan ini dibuat!" titah Nnoitra tidak sabar.

"Malam ke 13 suatu bulan menunjukkan malam Jumat Kliwon ... habis pukul 3 pagi tepat," ucap Neliel membaca tulisan yang tertera pada lukisan itu.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Nnoitra lagi. Satu alisnya terangkat saking bingungnya.

Neliel menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Rambut hijau toskanya berkibar-kibar mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Nnoitra menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi, pasti ada artinya. Kita cari tahu saja, Kak!" jawab Neliel santai. Nnoitra mengangguk pelan.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Kemudian mereka berdua memutuskan untuk meninggalkan lukisan itu. Namun baru saja tiga langkah mereka beranjak dari tempat itu ...

BRUKK!

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara benda terjatuh. Kedua bersaudara itu serta-merta menoleh ke sumber suara dan mereka melihat kalau lukisan itu telah jatuh dari tempatnya. Mereka berdua segera menghampiri lukisan itu dan memeriksanya lagi.

"HA? Yang di belakang lukisan itu lubang apa, Kak?" tunjuk Neliel, dia sendiri berdiri di belakang Nnoitra sambil meremas baju belakang kakaknya yang jangkung itu.

"Sepertinya lubang jalan," kata Nnoitra pelan. Ia melongok sebentar ke dalam lubang itu, sebelum mengalihkan mata hitamnya pada adik perempuannya yang masih bergelayut di belakangnya. "Nel, tolong lepas tanganmu dari bajuku. Aku sulit bergerak," pinta Nnoitra dibarengi desahan nafas panjang. Gadis kecil berambut panjang itu melepaskan tangannya dari baju Nnoitra sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Hei, sudahlah! Jangan cemberut begitu," ujar Nnoitra seraya menghibur adiknya yang masih ngambek. Ia kembali melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam lubang itu, lalu anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang bertubuh jangkung itu mengulurkan tangan pada Neliel yang masih termangu di tempatnya. "Yuk, kita masuk!" ajak Nnoitra.

Neliel menyambut tangan Nnoitra. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lubang itu dan mengikuti jalan.

"Ibu tolong ... Ayah tolong!" suara jeritan itu disertai dengan suara tamparan, pukulan, dan siksaan lainnya. Nnoitra dan Neliel bergandengan tangan, dan diam saja sambil terus menyusuri jalan di lubang yang remang-remang itu.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Neliel menjerit lagi.

"Kenapa, Nel?" tanya Nnoitra.

"Itu lihat!" seru Neliel seraya menunjuk ke arah ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat kelelawar, laba-laba dan sarangnya yang hampir menutupi jalan, serta binatang kecil dan menjijikkan lainnya seperti tikus, cacing, kecoa, katak, dan lain-lain. Bulu kuduk Nnoitra langsung merinding.

"Gila! Ruangan macam apa itu? Menjijikkan!" umpat Nnoitra seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamar itu. "Ayo, Nel! Kita harus keluar dari sini!" sahut Nnoitra seraya menggamit tangan Neliel dan mereka berdua bersiap untuk lari dari tempat itu.

Tapi saat mereka akan keluar dari tempat itu, seekor burung hantu menyambar mereka berdua dan melemparkan selembar kertas bertuliskan "KALAU KALIAN PERGI, KALIAN AKAN MATI!". Mereka berdua ketakutan dan terpaksa berlari untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke ruangan berikutnya.

Sesampainya mereka di ruangan berikutnya ... BRUKK! Tiba-tiba saja ada tulang-belulang terjatuh dari atap tepat di depan mereka. Untungnya, mereka berdua berhasil melewatinya.

Mereka berdua sampai di sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi dengan kuburan, tapi berada di dalam ruangan yang memiliki jendela sangat besar. Neliel dan Nnoitra menutup mata sambil berdoa di dalam hati, karena saat memasuki kuburan dalam rumah itu ... terlihat segala makhluk yang sangat mengerikan dan menjijikkan. Suara serigala, burung hantu, dan semacam kuntilanak atau makhluk halus lainnya memenuhi ruangan itu, membuat hati dua bersaudara itu semakin dicekam ketakutan.

Ketika Nnoitra dan Neliel mencoba membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, mereka melihat jendela yang bertuliskan "KALIAN HARUS MATI! KAMI ADA DI SINI, KAMI AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN BERDUA!" dan itu semua ditulis dengan darah. Kemudian saat mereka berdua lari dari tempat itu, mereka menginjak salah satu kuburan yang bertuliskan nama **Rozen Crystall** pada nisannya.

Seketika makam itu runtuh dan tenggelam bersamaan dengan Nnoitra dan Neliel. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba Nnoitra dan Neliel berada di rawa yang berjarak 13 km dari rumahnya dan mereka berenang menuju ke daratan.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Kemudian polisi pun datang ke tempat itu bersama Pak Aizen dan istrinya yang memang sudah 2 jam mencari Nnoitra dan Neliel.

"Mengapa adik-adik bisa ada di sini?" tanya polisi berambut orange jabrik itu.

"Kami tadi melihat lukisan yang di belakangnya ada jalan disertai teriakan minta tolong," jelas Nnoitra. Neliel mengamini perkataan Nnoitra dengan anggukan kepala antusiasnya.

Sejenak alis polisi yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki itu mengkerut. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, senyum puas merekah di bibirnya. "Syukurlah, kalian selamat!" ujar Pak Ichigo disertai desahan nafas leganya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Neliel bingung.

"Soalnya 13 tahun yang lalu menurut catatan kepolisian, ada seorang anak perempuan hilang di rumah kalian!" kata Pak Ichigo seolah memberi keterangan pada Nnoitra, Neliel dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Apakah nama anak itu **Rozen Crystall**?" tanya Nnoitra mencoba menerka.

Pak Ichigo menganggukkkan kepalanya. "Benar. Semenjak itu, setiap 3 tahun sekali ... selalu saja ada 1 orang adik perempuan dan 1 orang kakak laki-laki menghilang di rumah itu tanpa sebab."

"Jadi ada 7 orang yang menghilang di rumah itu?" tanya Bu Hallibel, ibu Nnoitra dan Neliel, dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Iya, benar," Pak Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Mata coklatnya kini teralih pada Nnoitra dan Neliel yang kini berselimut handuk di samping ayahnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis lagi dan satu tangannya mengacak rambut hitam pendek Nnoitra. "Seharusnya kalian juga menghilang. Namun untungnya, kalian tidak apa-apa!" ujar Pak Ichigo seraya menyeringai jahil (baca : nyengir usil) pada Nnoitra.

Neliel menarik-narik ujung baju ibunya dan bertanya. "Bu, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 3 pagi tepat," jawab Bu Hallibel seraya melirik jam tangannya.

"Bu, apa sekarang tanggal 13 hari Jumat Kliwon?" tanya Nnoitra seraya merapikan rambutnya yang tadi diacak oleh Pak Ichigo.

"Iya, sekarang tanggal 13 Juni hari Jumat Kliwon," jawab Bu Hallibel. Satu alisnya terangkat saking herannya. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Bu Hallibel.

Dua bersaudara itu saling berpandangan. "Kak Nnoi, pernyataannya sama dengan tulisan yang ada di lukisan Rozen Crystall!" seru Neliel yakin.

"Iya, kok bisa begitu ya?" sahut Nnoitra bingung.

Pak Aizen segera menepuk pundak kedua anaknya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Biarkan Pak Polisi Ichigo dan anak-anak buahnya yang menyelidiki kasus ini," kata Pak Aizen seraya mengajak kedua anaknya untuk segera kembali ke rumah mereka.

Nnoitra dan Neliel menuruti perkataan ayah mereka meskipun seribu tanda tanya masih menyelimuti benak mereka.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Keesokkan harinya, rumah itu dibongkar dan bagian halaman yang terletak tepat di belakang tembok di mana lukisan **Rozen Crystall** dipajang, ditemukan mayat wanita yang mirip **Rozen Crystall** di lukisannya, yang masih dalam keadaan sempurna tanpa ada luka atau goresan dengan pakaian yang masih bagus.

Pada lipatan tangan wanita itu, ditemukan bunga mawar. Sampai saat ini ... penyelidikan terus berlangsung dan belum ditemukan adanya tanda-tanda pembunuhan dalam kasus itu.

****The End****

Corat-coret Author dan ruang rumpi para tokoh di fic ini ^-^

Nnoitra : (ngelayangin death glare pada Genka)

Genka : (sweatdrop) Kenapa?

Nnoitra : Kenapa sainganku malah jadi adikku? (ngelayangin death glare kke arah Neliel) Sudah begitu ... (narik rambutnya yang pendek) KENAPA RAMBUT PANJANG KESAYANGANKU DIPOTONG PENDEK BEGINI? Aku jadi mirip _butler_ sialan dari anime Kuroshitsuji ntuh! (nunjuk Sebastian pake jari tengah)

Sebastian : (senyum manis) Tuan Nnoitra, Anda nggak mirip kok sama saya. Kenapa Tuan marah?

Nnoitra : (masih kesal) Tetap saja aku marah, dasar iblis sialan!

Genka : Udah deh, Kak Nnoitra. Santai saja kenapa sih! Lagian rambut Kakak juga bisa panjang lagi!

Nnoitra : Gah, berapa lama nunggu tumbuhnya? Keburu tua aku! (kesel stadium 10)

Neliel : (sweatdrop) Btw, Genka-chan ... kita-kita ini kan _arrancar_, masa takut sama setan?

Genka : Sorry, Kak Neliel. Tuntutan skenario! Hehehe ...

Neliel : (nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi)

Hallibel : Terus kenapa aku jadi ibu-ibu? (natap dingin Genka)

Genka : (gugup) Err, Anooo ~

Aizen : Terus kenapa aku jadi bapak-bapak? (nodongin Kyouka Suigetsu)

Genka : Err, itu tuntutan skenario! Kak Toushi~! (manggil Toushirou)

Toushirou : (langsung datang dan mencabut zanpakutou, Genka udah ngacir duluan) Duduklah di langit bunga es, Hyourinmaru!

Hallibel+Aizen+Nnoitra : (nggak sempet bertindak, langsung jadi patung es yang artistik)

Toushirou : (nyeka keringat di dahi) Fyuh, untung aja gue dateng tepat waktu! (noleh ke arah Genka) Kamu baik-baik aja, Genka?

Genka : (Ngangguk) Iya.

Neliel : Anoo, Genka-chan ... sebaiknya kita selesaikan saja sesi ruang rumpi ini.

Genka : OK! Maafkan Genka karena endingnya gaje begini. Semoga fic ini bisa memuaskan Kakak-Kakak yang telah membaca fic ini. Genka akan berusaha lebih keras lagi di fic Genka yang berikutnya. Karena itu Genka mengharapkan adanya semangat dan juga saran dari Kakak-Kakak semua melalui REVIEW. (ngebungkuk hormat)

Toushirou : Baiklah, karena author kita telah berkata demikian, aku pun akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Uhm! (nyiapin TOA) PLEASE REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH INI DENGAN SEMANGAT.


End file.
